


Skittles y almas gemelas

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: Cuando tu alma gemela y tú cumplen dieciséis, eres  incapaz de mentirle al otro.Cuando Richie presiona su frente con la de Eddie y le pregunta "¿De verdad odias cuando te llamo Eds?"Eddie suelta molesto el aliento y suspira "...No".





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skittles and Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251574) by [areyoureddiekids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiekids/pseuds/areyoureddiekids). 

Eddie Kaspbrak y Richie Tozier eran quizás los amigos más extraños que uno podría encontrar.

En primer lugar, su forma de vestir era completamente diferente. Incluso en su primer año, Eddie se negó a deshacerse de esos malditos pantalones cortos que siempre estaban combinados con un suéter o camiseta en tono pastel. Richie, por otro lado, usualmente lucía algo horrible con agujeros, un botón con estampados brillantes o pantalones rotos con un par de botas de combate.

En segundo lugar, sus sentidos de humor, aunque a menudo muy similar, podía llegar a ser muy diferente. Eddie disfrutaba las bromas rápidas de Bill, o el ligero sentido de humor de Ben que le recordaba a Eddie algo que un padre podría decir, si es que tuviera uno. Richie prefería el humor seco y crudo de Stan y Bev que, en opinión de Eddie, Richie tenía un jodido diploma.

En tercer lugar... bueno, mierda, eran dos personas muy diferentes. A Eddie le gustaba leer libros de ficción y escuchar música disco antigua, y a Richie le gustaba ir al arcade y escuchar rock o grunge. A Eddie le gustaba explorar los campos de la granja de Mike, y a Richie le gustaba conducir arriba de setenta por alguna carretera secundaria con Nirvana saliendo a chorros de los altavoces de su camioneta. A menudo, llevaría con él a Eddie o Bev. O ambos.

Sin embargo, a Richie no le gustaba Bev de esa forma. Solo le gustaba pasar el rato con ella porque tenía buen gusto musical, fumaba y era la única chica en el Club de los Perdedores. Además, ella ya había encontrado a su alma gemela. Ben cumplió dieciséis dos meses antes que Bev, y en el momento en que la chica cumplió dieciséis, cada vez que intentaba mentirle a Ben sólo salía la verdad. Eso significaba que eran almas gemelas, y eso fue todo. Richie prácticamente había recogido a Ben del piso, lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza porque, mierda, el pobre chico había estado enamorado de Bev desde que tenían doce años.

Richie, que había cumplido dieciséis años solo un mes antes, todavía tenía que encontrar la suya. Al igual que el resto de los perdedores.

Sin embargo, realmente no le preocupaba. Eventualmente le encontraría, y sabía que sería jodidamente genial. Hasta entonces, estaba perfectamente contento con pasar la secundaria y luego salir corriendo de Derry.

"Tierra a Bocazas" Richie presta atención y se vuelve hacia Bev, quien está agitando una uña mal pintada frente a su cara. Había pequeñas estrellas dibujadas en su muñeca. La había visto hacerlas en Química. "¿Disperso, cuatro ojos?" Sonríe, y Richie le da un codazo en el costado.

Están sentados en el sótano de Bill, extendidos en el sofá y el piso, y es el decimosexto cumpleaños de Eddie. Había sido una pequeña reunión sorpresa, pero Richie sabe por la sonrisa de sorpresiva cortesía en la cara de Eddie cuando Bill lo había llevado escaleras abajo que no le sorprendió en absoluto. Aún así, en todo caso, Eddie era un pequeño cabrón educado para cualquiera que lo mereciera.

"Vete a la mierda, Bev," se ríe, apoyándose contra el sofá con ella, con su brazo en la parte de atrás. Eddie está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo con Bill, Stan y Mike, mientras que Ben se sienta ociosamente junto a Bev con los dedos entrelazados. Richie observa mientras Eddie desenvuelve el regalo de Bill y sonríe cuando la cara de Eddie se ilumina.

"¡Mierda, Bill!" Proclama Eddie, y saca la camisa amarilla del papel de envolver y empuja la pierna de Bill con su espantoso tenis blanco. Está usando esos malditos calcetines hasta la rodilla que, por alguna razón, vuelven loco a Richie. "¿The Beatles? Eso es genial, hombre ¡gracias!"

Bill se encoge de hombros y sonríe, Richie pone los ojos en blanco porque, mierda, ¿no es Bill la persona más amable de todas?

Stan le da un planificador diario, con un poco para pastillas en el frente. Ben le consigue un cartel de Weezer. Mike le da una nueva campana para su bicicleta. Bev le compra un desinfectante para las manos con olor a fresa, una foto enmarcada de cuando tenían doce años y una corona de flores de apariencia suave hecha de papel, alambre y cartón.

Los ojos de Richie ruedan cuando Eddie se la pone por la insistencia de Bev, y Stan pone los ojos en blanco y dice que Eddie puede actuar aún más como una Princesa ahora.

Richie apenas dice algo porque, mierda, Eddie se veía más lindo que de costumbre (y Eddie es bonito, todos lo saben) y podría estar teniendo un ataque al corazón cuando Eddie se sienta allí, en su jodido sueter azul pastel, y sonríe. "¿Cómo me veo, eh?" Pregunta, y Richie no sabe si Eddie está hablando con él o no, pero el pequeño bobo lo atrapa con la mirada, así que Richie tiene que contestar malditamente, ¿no?

"Hermoso" dice, las piernas extendidas y los pulgares pegados a través del asimiento en la manga de su suéter de AC/DC. Él se detiene cuando las palabras salen, y Eddie lo mira con sus grandes ojos marrones y sus mejillas brillantes, Bev está mirando al lado de la cara de Richie con una jodida sonrisa.

"Te ves muy lindo, Eddie," Mike se ríe, después de mirar a Richie por un prolongado instante.

El momento se acabó y la risa continúa, pero Eddie no puede evitar mirar al estupefacto Richie que está mirando fijamente a Bev con los ojos muy abiertos mientras los demás hablan, se dan la vuelta y ríen.

"Mi turno," Richie dice, haciendo desaparecer el momento y busca en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se desplaza para obtener el regalo, haciendo que Bev y Ben resoplen y se muevan para dejarle sitio. "No es tan bueno como el regalo de Bill. Maldito interesado".

"Ch-chupa mi pito, R-richie," Bill contesta de regreso.

"Llévame a cenar primero, Denbrough," dice Richie, sonriendo fácilmente mientras los otros se ríen. Finalmente, se inclina y le da a Eddie una pequeña caja marrón envuelta. Eddie sabe cómo son los regalos de Richie - pueden ser desde dulces a trajetas a una botella de cerveza. Nunca muy considerado, pero siempre es algo que Eddie disfruta de todos modos.

De cualquier forma, nunca ha sido alguien que se preocupe por las cosas materiales.

Rasga el paquete y llega a la caja. Richie observa con un extraño tipo de ansiedad cuando Eddie saca del tarro un surtido de Skittles, los favoritos de Eddie. Cada color fue ordenado de naranja, al amarillo al rojo. Eddie mira hacia arriba y Richie se encoge de hombro, las mejillas calientes. "Son tus favoritos," dice a la ligera, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

"No creo que te haya visto poner tanto esfuerzo en nada," Stan dice. Richie voltea ociosamente hacia el pájaro.

Eddie le agradece y se muerde el labio antes de meter la mano en la caja y recuperar una cinta. Escanea rápidamente las canciones antes de sonreír. "¡Esto es bueno, Richie! No pusiste solo mierda - ¡en realidad me gusta la mitad de estas!"

Richie resopla. "Mi gusto musical no es una mierda," Bev tararea a su lado. "Oh, vete a la mierda. ¿Feliz, Eds?"

Eddie los mira a todos y asiente sonriendo. "Lo estoy. Gracias chicos. Y no me llames Eds, idiota," le contesta a Richie, quien simplemente le da un golpe a Eddie con la punta de su bota y sonríe.

"Vamos, Eds. Sabes que te encanta, ¿verdad?"

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, pero las palabras que salen de su boca no parecen coincidir con su expresión en absoluto. "Sí, lo que sea". Eddie, con esa jodida corona de flores en su cabeza y sus mejillas tan calientes como el sol, mira con absoluto horror al sonriente Richie Tozier.

"¡Lo jodidos sabía!" el chico de cabello oscuro y rizado grita. "Todos ustedes lo oyeron, ¿verdad?" Los otros, sin embargo, están asintiendo y compartiendo miradas, sonrisas secretas retorciéndose en sus caras. Bill parece listo para mearse. Eddie y Richie apenas lo notan, mientras uno mira horrorizado al otro sonriente. "¡Ah! Nunca dejaré ir esta. EDS".

"¡Callate, Richie!" Eddie chilla, la mirada confundida se quita mientras mira al chico mayor.

"Vamos... Eds".

Es Bev quien les dice a los dos que se callen, mientras Mike se mueve para encender la radio y silenciar a los dos. Una vez que Eddie y Richie inician una pelea, nunca pueden ser detenidos.

La noche termina a las 8, porque es noche de escuela. Bev y Ben se van primero, cogidos de la mano y agradeciendo a Bill. Luego se va Mike, después Stan, y luego Richie suspira y da las gracias a Bill mientras el chico limpia el papel de regalo. Eddie reúne sus regalos en una bolsa de plástico y asiente, antes de sonreírle a Bill y decirle que se pondrá la camiseta al día siguiente en la escuela.

"Te acompañaré a casa, Eds," dice Richie, encogiéndose de hombros en su holgada chaqueta de mezclilla sobre el suéter y poniéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz. Está oscuro y frío, nunca deja que Eddie camine solo a casa. Eddie dice que solo lo hace para molestar a Sonia, su madre.

Parece que Eddie podría decir algo, pero se encoge de hombros y se despide de Bill mientras ascienden las escaleras, despidiéndose del señor y la señora Denbrough y del hermano pequeño de Bill, Georgie, que estaba en el sofá junto a su madre.

"Puedo caminar solo a casa, ya sabes. No siempre tienes que hacer esto cuando pasamos el rato," dice Eddie, con la bolsa balanceándose a su lado. Richie baja la mirada para ver al ahora chico de dieciséis años y se encoge de hombros, con la mano dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Lo sé. Me gusta acompañarte a casa". Él se para, sin saber por qué diablos esas palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, pero se encoge de hombros. De todos modos, siempre dice cosas sin pensar.

"O-oh..." Eddie tartamudea, mirando con perplejidad a Richie. "¿Genial?"

"Genial," Richie repite. "¿Te diste cuenta que puse It's Raining Men en la cinta?" Eddie asiente y sonríe, porque ambos recuerdan la vez que se emborracharon en la habitación de Richie y escupieron la canción mientras su madre dormía abajo. "¿Notaste también que tienes esa corona de flores todavía?" Richie resopla y señala con la cabeza hacia la corona, colocada bellamente sobre el cabello rizado de Eddie.

Eddie se para y la arrebata, mirando a su alrededor para ver si algún ciudadano de Derry estaba caminando por ahí. "Mierda, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes, idiota?"

"Te lo dije - porque se te ve bien". Richie realmente detiene sus acciones esa vez, su espalda rígida y su boca empujada en una línea dura. Eddie se detiene solo unos pasos más adelante, mirando igualmente desconcertado.

"... pensé que habías dicho hermosa, antes," Eddie murmuró ligeramente, sorprendido, empujando lentamente la corona en la bolsa.

Richie se aclara la garganta. "Creo que lo hice, sí".

"Hoy has actuado raro,"dice Eddie.

Richie hace una mueca. "Sí, lo sé". Se miran uno al otro por unos momentos más mientras Richie se preocupa por su labio inferior, las cejas fruncidas con fuerza. "Eddie... ¿puedes intentar mentirme?"

Y Eddie lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas explotando y las mejillas repentinamente enrojecidas y calientes. "¿Q-qué?"

Richie niega con la cabeza. "Joder, lo haré". Saca las manos de sus bolsillos y se aclara la garganta, mira tan serio que Eddie podría haberse reído en cualquier otro momento. "Eddie, yo..." Y luego se atraganta, traga y mira a Eddie como si fuera un jodido alienígena. "Oh, qué mierda. No puedo".

"No puede ser," Eddie se ríe. "Oh, mierda". Eddie entonces mira a Richie, una pequeña sonrisa se abre camino en su cara. "¿De verdad crees que me veo como idiota cuando uso mis pantalones cortos?" Pregunta, y el silencio de la calle está presionando.

"No," Richie se encoge de hombros. "Me molesta que Danny Dean, de nuestra clase de inglés, siempre mire fijamente tus piernas". Richie parpadea. "¿Qué mierda?" Repite, los labios crispados cuando una sonrisa de sorpresa se abre camino en su rostro. "Eddie," respira, dando un solo paso hacia adelante. "¿Te das cuenta... quiero decir... qué mierda?"

"Deja de arruinar el jodido momento," dice Eddie, las zapatillas presionando contra la grava mientras él mismo da un paso hacia adelante.

Richie Tozier y Eddie Kaspbrak pueden ser personas muy diferentes. A Richie podría gustarle Nirvana y a Eddie The Weather Girls, pero una parte fundamental de su amistad era que definitivamente eran almas gemelas, y definitivamente estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Cuando se besa, en esa calle vacía a las 8:16 p.m. un martes, su mundo inclinado se pone de pie. Cuando Eddie se aferra a la chaqueta de Richie y olvida los gérmenes de la boca y los deficientes cuidados dentales de este, presiona hambriento su boca con la de Bocazas, su mundo se endereza. Cuando Richie presiona su frente con la de Eddie y le pregunta, "¿De verdad odias cuando te llamo Eds?"

Eddie deja escapar un aliento molesto y refunfuña, "... No".

El mundo de Richie se endereza.


	2. Capítulo 2

Le toma a Richie exactamente dos semanas después de que Eddie y él se dieran cuenta de que eran almas gemelas, para terminar de comprender que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de esa pequeña mierda.

No era algo que uno debería asumir simplemente porque había encontrado a su alma gemela. Algunas personas encuentran a sus almas gemelas y las odian (Richie piensa nada sutilmente sobre sus padres). Algunas personas tardan años en enamorarse de ellas, o incluso en encontrarlas. Algunas personas, como Eddie y Richie, se conocen desde hacía años y se enamoraron lentamente, no de golpe.

Richie supo que tenían mucha suerte en ese sentido. Debido a eso, le tomó solo dos semanas, después de que supieron que eran almas gemelas, para darse cuenta de que amaba al valiente chico de cabello oscuro.

Están sentados en el Aladdin cuando se da cuenta. Eddie está presionado junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Richie. Al lado de Eddie están Ben y Bev, luego Mike, después Stan y luego Bill. Están viendo alguna película de mierda de Batman, pero Richie apenas está prestando atención porque está mirando la parte superior de la cabeza castaña de Eddie con una expresión de asombro absoluto en su rostro.

Eddie respira suavemente, y Richie casi puede ver la forma en que sus ojos parpadean hacia la pantalla y cómo mastica lentamente su labio inferior. Sus manos están unidas y descansando sobre el reposabrazos. Richie no puede dejar de notar cuán grande parece su mano en comparación con la de Eddie. La vista, extrañamente, hace que su corazón se hinche.

Es un jodido tonto ahora. Que carajo.

Al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre él, sus ojos parpadean para mirar por encima de la cabeza de Eddie y ve a Bev mirándolo desde el otro lado de Ben. Hay una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos azules mientras mira a Richie. Este, en cambio, alza el rostro y saca la lengua para que se joda.

Eddie debe sentir a Richie moverse, porque retira su cabeza del hombro de Richie y parpadea al chico mayor, sus ojos marrones vidriosos y la luz de la pantalla reflejándose en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa?" Susurra y su rostro está tan cerca que Richie podría contar las pecas claras que salpican la nariz de Eddie, si así lo quisiera.

Las palabras salen de su boca antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en ello. "Bev se burla de mí por verte como un idiota enamorado". Richie suspira cuando Eddie sonríe y gruñe bajo, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Richie. A veces, todo el asunto de 'no mentir' podría ser realmente vergonzoso. Aún así, sin embargo, era útil a veces. Como cuando Eddie admitió que le gustaba que lo llamara Eds, o hace unos días cuando Richie le preguntó bromeando a Eddie si se veía bien (se había puesto un sombrero tonto en la cabeza de la tienda en la que estaban) y Eddie respondió de inmediato, "Literalmente siempre".

Richie se había burlado de él todo el maldito día.

Sin embargo, ahora, Richie tenía otra cosa de la que preocuparse cuando se trataba de decirle a Eddie. Él no sabía, no completamente, si Eddie lo amaba ya. Le dio un susto de muerte a Richie, porque ¿qué pasaría si fuera demasiado pronto? ¿Y si Eddie todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que estuvieran juntos? Su mamá no había estado feliz con todo el asunto, vociferando y gritando que Richie estaba sucio y lleno de gérmenes y era una terrible influencia sobre su dulce niño.

Richie había besado las lágrimas de enojo que mancharon las mejillas de Eddie después de eso. Había estado esperando en el dormitorio azul claro de Eddie, se había colado por la ventana y había escuchado todo.

Richie no sabía cómo decirle a la gente que les amaba. Sabía cómo actuar con amor y retener a Eddie como si fuera lo mejor del mundo (habían sido creados para amarse el uno al otro, ¿o no? De eso se trataban las almas gemelas, o eso habían aprendido en Historia), pero no sabía cómo decirle eso al chico.

Apenas mira el resto de la película mientras se muerde la uña del pulgar de su mano libre y salta cuando las luces del lugar se encienden y corren los créditos. "¿Qué mierda?" murmura. "¿Se acabó?"

Eddie se aleja de Richie y estira las piernas, una mirada desconcertada en su rostro mientras mira a su novio. "Sí, maldito bicho raro. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Los otros están parados y hablando de lo buena que era la película (Stan y Bill están de acuerdo en que fue la mejor hasta el momento) y Richie se tapa la boca con la mano, porque de repente, está empezando a decir lo que le pasa y no sabe cómo decirle a Eddie que lo ama.

Eddie lo mira con las cejas oscuras fruncidas. Él entiende esa acción. Han tenido que hacerlo público para evitar decir algo inapropiado (como cuando Eddie le preguntó a Richie qué quería hacer después de la escuela frente a los otros Perdedores, y Richie se volvió demasiado abierto y honesto. Stan parecía completamente escandalizado, y Richie se había sonrojado hasta las jodidas raíces).

En lugar de preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Eddie asiente y se encoge de hombros. "Más tarde," le dice a Richie, antes de agarrarle la mano y levantarlo. Los otros los siguen fuera del teatro mientras se abren paso entre la multitud, y Richie se siente un poco mejor y menos como un idiota porque tiene la mano de Eddie en la suya otra vez.

Cuando salen al aire frío y fresco, Mike suspira y dice que debería ir a ayudar en la granja. Bill asiente y dice que tiene que ayudar a Georgie con algunos de sus deberes, y Stan está de acuerdo en que no le molestaría ir para eso también. No es un secreto que todos los Perdedores adoraban al hermano pequeño de Bill, incluso Eddie, que pensaba que los niños estaban llenos de gérmenes y eran asquerosos. Ben y Bev se despiden de los demás, y Richie pone los ojos en blanco cuando Bev le guiña un ojo y saca la lengua, porque, por supuesto, ella sabe lo que piensa.

Bev sabía todo. Él está seguro de eso.

"Nosotros también nos vamos," Eddie se acerca, todavía sujetando a Richie, y los otros asienten. Después del cumpleaños de Eddie (el día en que se dieron cuenta de que eran almas gemelas) todos los Perdedores habían ido a la escuela al día siguiente y sonrieron y aplaudieron cuando Eddie y Richie se les acercaron con la manos juntas.

"Gr-gracias a Dios," Bill se rió entre dientes. "¡S-sabíamos que eran almas g-gemelas!"

Todos van por caminos distintos, y Richie tiene la boca cerrada y la palma sudada en la de Eddie. ¿Debería decirle a Eddie? Mira hacia los lados una vez más, el corazón casi se derrite cuando ve que el jumper gris de Eddie es jodidamente demasiado grande para él, y su pelo rizado está soplando ligeramente en el viento helado.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente encantador?

Dan la vuelta a una esquina donde la calle se encuentra con una larga llanura de hierba, y Eddie tira de Richie antes de llevarlo a una banca. Richie lo sigue, sabiendo lo que viene y casi temiéndolo, porque no es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Las almas gemelas a veces no se amaban en absoluto. Sus padres eran una prueba suficiente de eso. Sus almas parecían estar ligadas por la aversión mutua, amor al vodka y aversión por su único hijo.

"Voy a preguntarte de nuevo," dice Eddie, se deja caer en la banca y cruza las piernas, frente a Richie. Está usando shorts otra vez, y Richie no sabe cómo no se está congelando. Richie se tira a la banca y une sus manos a las de Eddie. Está usando una chaqueta de mezclilla forrada de piel y sus pantalones negros, pero de repente tiene frío. "¿Estás bien?"

Richie se muerde el labio y dice, "No lo jodidos sé". Porque, realmente no lo sabe. Esto se siente raro. Parte de él está preparado para cantar o bailar un número musical acerca de cuánto ama a Eddie, pero la otra mitad de él quiere esconderse en un agujero y nunca dejar que las palabras salgan de sus labios. "Maldito estúpido," refunfuña, pateando sus botas sobre la hierba.

Eddie rueda los ojos. "Cállate, imbécil. A ver, ¿qué sucede?"

Las palabras burbujean en su garganta como maldita agua del fregadero; dando vueltas hasta que salgan vertiendo de su boca. Mira al suelo, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo y joder, necesita un cigarro, antes de respirar profundamente derrochando su jodida proclamación de afecto. "Yo solo... realmente te amo, Eds. Como amor. Enamorado. Estoy enamorado de ti. Mierda. Sí. Mierda".

Hay un momento de silencio y luego Eddie descruza las piernas y trepa por el banco y toma la cara de Richie con sus pálidas y delicadas manos, que están algo secas por la cantidad de desinfectante para manos que usa. Está tirando de Richie para enfrentarlo antes de que pueda incluso sonrojarse antes sus propias palabras, presionando su boca contra la de Richie con una fuerza casi contundente.

"¡Ah!" Richie grita, riendo y agarrando a Eddie por los hombros. "¡Mierda, amigo! estoy delicado, ¿sabes?" Se ríe de la cara roja brillante de Eddie, antes de tirar de él hacia atrás y besar sus mejillas con sonidos húmedos que sabe que molesta a Eddie.

"Pregúntame," exige Eddie, echando hacia atrás y mirando a Richie con una ferocidad que hace reír a Richie. "¡Pregúntame!"

Richie suspira y mira fijamente a Eddie a los ojos, tan dramáticamente. "Eddie Kaspbrak," dice grandilocuentemente, quitando los largos rizos de su cara. "Luz de mi vida. ¿Me amas?"

"Sí, maldito idiota," respira Eddie.

El beso que le otorga a Richie es más amable esta vez, y Richie no sabe que algo podría sentirse tan increíble. No es el hecho de que alguien lo ama lo que hace que su corazón se hinche y su estómago se retuerza. Nah.

Es el hecho de que Eddie Kaspbrak lo ama.


End file.
